Finally Free
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: This is a short story and I don't wanna reveal it so... you will get nothing from me till you read it.


**Short, darkish one-shot I wrote for Dannymay**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, the only thing I own in this Fic is the plot, and this is my first DP fanfic so please be nice.**

 _At least I'll finally be free._ Finally free of school, getting bullied by Dash and the other A-Listers, having to keep my secret from my parents, being hunted by Skulker, having Vlad try to get me to be his Halfa son. My only regret about that particular thing was that I wouldn't be around 24/7 to keep him away from Maddie, and I wasn't too worried about that. But that's beside the point, _why is everyone screaming?_ the thought occurred to me as the ground drew closer, I could hear practically all of Amity Park yelling something about helping someone, _hmm, never mind, it's not important._ And really, it wasn't, if they were yelling about someone else then it was of no concern to me, well, not to Fenton anyway, and since Fenton was a bit preoccupied with falling out of the sky to his death, err full death? Whatever, since Fenton was **occupied elsewhere** Phantom couldn't exactly help. And if they were yelling about me? Well, F*** them, I'm sick of it, sick of having to keep my secret from everyone, especially my parents, sick of getting no sleep and almost no food, getting bad grades because I'm out saving this whole ungrateful town, just sick of everything! So, I'm ending it, no more bad grades, no more pretending I'm weak when I could easily waist the entire football team in two seconds, **no more SECRETS!** Then I hit the pavement, I could feel my bones crack and shatter from the force of hitting it from a good 60 feet up, my entire back tear open with cuts and scraps, hell, I could feel my heart stop beating, but I frankly didn't care. It was finally over. I felt the familiar rings that triggered my transformation pass over me for the last time, what a shame to end it this way, but I had no choice, nothing short of that would have been enough to end it. I heard my parents crying and screaming my name, well, they could go suck a lemon, cause they had their chance to be good parents, a fifteen year long chance, and they blew it. I laid there for a second, enjoying the fear I had created, then opened my eyes and darted up, over to Tucker, Sam and Jazz, who were all standing there looking to shocked to do anything else.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm still here, I just don't have to keep secrets anymore, I'm not different, I'm still me." And it wasn't a lie, I was still me, defiantly not the me that walked into the portal one year ago, but the same one that had walked out. I wasn't evil, I was a bit malicious, but that had been a thing since I got my powers, since I died. Side effect of being a ghost I guess, good or not, we're all a bit bad. I didn't want to hurt anyone, only to protect, I just enjoyed a bit of fear.

"We know, but… Danny, our parents, what are you going to do about them, you just revealed your secret to the entire town!" Jazz said, shaking off her shock, Sam and Tucker following suit.

"Yeah dude, your parents are gonna flip, well, soon as they get themselves together enough" Tucker said, indicating Jack and Maddie standing right in the middle of the circle, right where I had landed, with their mouths open and eyes wide.

"I know, but now that I'm full ghost, it doesn't matter" I responded with a chuckle, it echoed slightly in the air, making it sound cold and forbidding.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Jack and Maddie start either shooting at you or crying their eyes out, I don't wanna be around to see either." Sam said, motioning for me, Jazz and Tucker to follow her away from the crowd. My life might have ended, but my story, and job, are still just beginning, and this plot twist is **sure** to make things interesting. But the important thing is, I'm finally free.

 **Ha Ha, you thought I was gonna kill him didn't you? ;D Well, technically I did, but I just made him full ghost. Even if his human half** _ **can**_ **die he'd just go full ghost, it wouldn't change him or anything, that's bull. Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system.**


End file.
